


Guns, Trenches, Mud, Blood, and Magic

by WittyWarbler



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Gritty, M/M, WW1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WittyWarbler/pseuds/WittyWarbler
Summary: Tithmus Aulders is a young man who's lived a somewhat steady and safe lifestyle up until he gets drafted to defend the homeland and lands abroad. The hobgoblin country of Ta-Rish has united it's formerly squabbling states into one, ferocious superpower that is hungry for power and land.Tithmus joins a bootcamp, makes friends, butts heads, and prepares for the horrors of war. Are the rapidly approaching enemy faceless monsters that must be struck down, or are we all monsters in war?
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Other(s)
Kudos: 1





	Guns, Trenches, Mud, Blood, and Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here, but don't be gentle. I want to grow as a writer, and even though it may feel bad, I'd like some constructive criticism. Tear is to shreds if you have to, thank you! <3

The smell of sulfer and ash always brought a comfort to me like the warm embrace of a loved one's arms. Modern vehicles often used volcano crystal engines, and these engines often break. Therefore, I was often the one fixin' em and getting them back on the road. Something about the miniature geologic hotspots in each car always just fascinated me, each caldera and crater had its own personality, its own story. As I stared deeply into the the rock pot of the engine I'd spent 2 hours trying to gauge what's the matter with, I got startled by my mother who started up her lecture behind me.  
"Tithie, I think you've been looking at hot rocks for long enough now." She used Tithie with a bit of an emphasis, she always loved to use that bastardization of my name on me.  
"..." I strategically stay silent, in order to not give her anything to use against me.  
"Oh, I see how it is. Tithie... Ty, come on. Supper's ready." She used a venomous tone with me, the toxicity of it was almost as bad as the fumes I inhaled all day, but it was softer than normal. Reserved. I guess she chose to lessen her verbal dose of poison today.  
Being silent, as it turns out, was not a very good plan. "Sorry, I couldn't hear you the first time. I'll be right down."   
Supper, as always, was uneventful, but there seemed to be a somber blanket draped over my mother's side of the table.  
It seemed every 20 seconds or so, she breathed in as if she was about to say something, and then as soon as she rallied up her courage to say it, all that air would go retreating back and never go into a single word. After I finished my ration box, couldn't take it anymore.  
"Mom, it looks like you need to say something. What is it?"  
Usually when she was upset her eyes would well up with tears, and she'd turn red, but not this time. Her eyes were hollow, her cheeks looked like all the emotion that she could've had had been drained away through a funnel.  
In a resigned and meek tone, she said "There's been a letter... from the local sergeant's place. They've called for you. Called for you to serve. In the army." All the crying had been done hours ago.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? Make sure to leave a comment down below and tell me what you think! This was just like, a test or teaser I guess, but I will be adding to this very soon. Thanks! <3 <3 <3


End file.
